Stay Safe
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tim and Ziva keep in contact after the new Director breaks up their team and sends Ziva back to Israel. However, when the team is back together, the celebration is short lived. Tim/Ziva friendship with a side of Tim/Gibbs. #10 of McGee's Keeper series.
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Safe**

**To:** Ziva David  
**From:** Timothy McGee

**Subject:** Hey

Hey Ziva. How was your flight? How does it feel being back in Israel? Your father?

It was my first day in my new position down in the basement. It's…different, though the guys down here aren't that bad. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to, especially that I have to go down to the basement and not up to the squad room. Felt odd not seeing Jethro, you, or even Tony when I raised my head from my work. I almost expected to here Tony ask me what I was going to get you guys for lunch, even though it wasn't my day.

Missing you already Zee.

Be safe,  
Tim

* * *

**To:** Timothy McGee  
**From:** Ziva David

**Subject: Re:** First day

Hello Tim. My flight was uneventful, though it was…bittersweet coming home. I wanted to come home during my own time, on my free will. But I have to admit that it is nice to feel the warmth of my land again. As for my father…I have seen him once before he went back to work and that is all.

I'm sorry to hear about the basement. I too have experienced what you have. Though, mine was expecting to wake up in our dog pile. :) Or at least to Jett sleeping at my feet, nudging me to wake up for breakfast and a run.

I miss you as well Tim.

Ziva.

* * *

**Elflord:** Ziva?

**Gemcitylady:** Hello Tim.

**Elflord:** How is everything?

**Gemcitylady:** I am fine.

**Elflord:** Don't lie.

**Elflord:** Ziva? You can tell me the truth.

**Gemcitylady:** I want to come home.

**Elflord:** We want you home too. Tony as well. Jethro's working on it Ziva. I promise, it's just going to take a bit of time.

**Gemcitylady:** I miss our apartment, I miss waking up to your grumpy self in the morning. :)

**Elflord:** lol Ziva.

**Gemcitylady:** I miss Jett, dog piles, Abby's hugs, Gibbs' head-slaps, Tony's never ending talk of movies, and I even miss your babbling.

**Elflord:** Yeah, miss it too.

**Gemcitylady:** But you are with the other computer geeks as well.

**Elflord:** Yeah, and it was fine at first. They understood what I meant and I didn't have to explain it, but now…

**Gemcitylady:** What?

**Elflord:** Now, I miss having to explain things. I miss the field; miss getting the call and Jethro to tell us to gear up. I was upstairs yesterday, heard Jethro tell the new ones to gear up and I almost ran to my desk for my bag.

**Elflord:** I miss correcting your idioms. I miss Tony calling me…Probie.

**Gemcitylady:** :)

**Elflord: **McGeek

**Elflord: **McNosey

**Gemcitylady:** ha

**Elflord: **McProbie

**Elflord: **Probalicious

**Gemcitylady:** haha!

**Elflord:** I miss…

**Gemcitylady:** Tim?

**Elflord:** It really sucks down here Ziva.

**Gemcitylady:** I know.

**Elflord:** …Have you talked to Tony?

**Gemcitylady:** No.

**Elflord:** You should.

**Gemcitylady:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Elflord:** Ziva.

**Gemcitylady:** Please, not now Tim.

**Elflord:** Okay.

**Gemcitylady:** Thank you.

* * *

**To:** Ziva David  
**From:** Timothy McGee

**Subject:** Visit from the Bossman

Jethro visited me down in the basement today and heard the guys call me Boss. You should have seen his face when he heard that. It was pretty funny.

Be safe,  
Tim

* * *

**Elflord:** I don't think I can take much more of this!

**Gemcitylady:** What's wrong?

**Elflord:** I'm slowly losing my mind down here Ziva. I'm down in this basement for close to 12 hours, sometimes longer. I'm surrounded by these people who keep calling me boss. No matter how many times I tell them not to. And it's just…I can't take much more.

**Gemcitylady:** Do you visit Abby or Ducky? Gibbs?

**Elflord:** I can only visit them during a lunch break and there hasn't been many times when I've been free to go up or they've been free from a case. And Jethro…

**Gemcitylady:** Yes?

**Elflord:** Director Vance just keeps giving them more and more cases. I swear he's trying to keep him too busy to keep him from requesting about getting us back.

**Gemcitylady:** Free time?

**Elflord:** Barely. Cases keep his mind busy, my work keeps me up sometimes through the night and well into the morning, and by the time we're free, we're too exhausted. Jethro tried to have me over for a date the other night and I barely made it through dinner before I crashed.

**Gemcitylady:** Tim, what are you doing that's keeping you so busy?

**Elflord:** I can't say.

**Gemcitylady:** Why not?

**Elflord:** Director's orders.

**Gemcitylady:** Ah

**Elflord:** Enough about me. How are things with you?

**Gemcitylady:** Tiring

**Elflord:** What's going on?

**Gemcitylady:** My father is so…

**Elflord:** So?

**Gemcitylady:** Frustrating!

**Elflord:** Ah

**Gemcitylady:** The man is infuriating. I do not even want to be in the room with him.

**Elflord:** What'd he do?

**Gemcitylady:** He is trying to… He is trying to "hook" me up with a man that he deems acceptable.

**Elflord:** You're serious?

**Gemcitylady:** Of course I am. And what is worse, everywhere I go, he is there, trying to talk to me and "get to know me" since my father gave his approval.

**Elflord:** Well…don't kill him. Break his hand or nose if he tries to do anything, but don't kill him.

**Gemcitylady: **:) You know what to say to make me smile.

**Elflord:** It's a gift.

**Gemcitylady:** Now you sound like Tony.

**Elflord:** …Have you talked to him yet?

**Gemcitylady:** No

**Elflord:** Ziva

**Gemcitylady:** What?

**Elflord:** You two need to talk. He tells me that he sends you emails but you don't reply.

**Gemcitylady:** If you know that I don't reply, then why do you insist on constantly asking me if we talk?

**Elflord:** Because

**Elflord:** Ziva?

**Elflord:** It's been two months.

**Elflord:** You know…he still blames himself for Jenny.

**Gemcitylady:** He is not alone.

**Elflord:** Then tell him that.

* * *

**Elflord:** Saw Tony today.

**Gemcitylady:** Really?

**Elflord:** Yeah, saw him over video chat in MTAC. About cried when he called me Probie. Manfully!

**Gemcitylady:** :)

**Gemcitylady:** How does he look?

**Elflord:** Like I look. Like I imagine you look. He wants to come home. He wants the family back together.

**Elflord:** We're close Ziva. I know it.

**Gemcitylady:** You promise?

**Elflord:** I promise. I promise that Jethro and I will make sure that you guys come back. We're so close.

* * *

**To:** Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scutio, Jimmy Palmer, Ducky Mallard, Jethro Gibbs  
**From:** Ziva David

**Subject: **Miss you

Miss you all.

Ziva

* * *

**To:** Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo  
**From:** Timothy McGee

**Subject:** Re: Miss you

We miss you too.

Both of you be safe,  
Tim

4 attachments

* * *

**Elflord:** ZIVA!

**Gemcitylady:** What? What's wrong?

**Elflord:** You can come home!

**Elflord:** Ziva?

**Elflord:** Ziva!

**Gemcitylady:** Don't lie to me.

**Elflord:** I would never. Ziva, you can come home.

**Gemcitylady:** Home

**Elflord:** You get your ninja ass on the next flight and get back here. I want my family back. I want my sister.

**Gemcitylady:**I'll see you soon.

Eli David sighed as he closed the window that monitored Ziva's computer. He had received the phone call from Leon only a few minutes ago, so he had been surprised to see how quickly the young member of Gibbs' team, Timothy McGee – the same man who's been in contact with his daughter since she came back to Israel – contacted Ziva to tell her the news. No doubt he had not wanted to take the chance of Ziva not being informed and not returning.

He was…surprised with their relationship. When he had looked up the information on Gibbs and his team, and had them monitored, he had been surprised at the relationship that formed between his daughter and the young man. Initially he had thought that they were having a love affair, even feared it when he heard that McGee had moved in with her after Gibbs had left the team.

However…when he put his full focus on Timothy McGee, to find out more about the man that seemed to snag his daughter's attention, he found a surprising and shocking discovery that he wasn't in a relationship with his daughter. No, he was in one with Gibbs.

Eli never saw that coming.

But then a thought came to him and he suspected it to be true. And the last message confirmed it. Sister. They saw each other as brother and sister.

He had been furious at the idea of Ziva replacing her family with such a man, but as he read the emails and even read more on the file of Agent Timothy McGee and what he brought to that team, he understood what drew Ziva to the young man.

Timothy McGee…was like Tali. His youngest daughter that was no longer with them. So innocent, so wide-eyed. He was younger than her, his mind apparently was like a sponge when it came to knowledge, just like Tali. Always looking at life as half full, constantly promising Ziva that she would get to go back to the States. Stubborn, from what he's heard and loyal to a fault.

It was not surprising once he thought about it.

"Papa."

Blinking, he looked up at his daughter and he did not miss that there was a glow about her that he hasn't seen…since before he entered her into Mossad and his brother let her ride his horses. It saddened him to realize that.

"Ziva, perfect timing. I was about to send for you. I got a call from the Director of NCIS."

"Yes."

He could see that she was trying to not show her excitement, stick to her Mossad training. "You are free to return to America if you wish."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I would like that."

Nodding as well, he spoke. "I figured as much. I will arrange for you to be on a flight tomorrow morning. I will see you at dinner."

"…Thank you, Abba."

"You're welcome, Ziva."

Eli watched her turn and head out of his office and he remembered the pictures that Agent McGee had sent to Ziva and DiNozzo after her email of missing the team. One was of Ms. Abby Scutio holding a sign that read _We Miss You_. Another of the doctor and his assistant, a dog, and one of McGee and Gibbs.

Anger had filled him at the picture of Gibbs, he still hated the man, but he had been frozen at the look on the man's face as he looked at the young agent. It reminded him of the way he looked at his own late wife. He had loved that woman, the mother of his children.

This young man intrigued him. He not only broke though his daughter's Mossad walls and became so important that Ziva saw him as a brother, but he also broke through Gibbs' walls. And that he knew wasn't something easy.

The man was a mystery.

And he did love mysteries.

* * *

Ziva walked out of the elevator, for once glad to see the bright orange walls. Michelle greeted her as she went to head for the elevator. "Welcome home, Ziva."

"Thank you, Michelle," she nodded with a small smile. "It is good to be back." She watched Michelle get in the elevator and turned when she heard her name called. She turned to see Abby bouncing on her toes next to Gibbs, Tony and Tim talking across to each other as they sat at their desks. Tony's hands were running over the surface while Tim was…hugging his computer.

She smiled and walked over to get herself wrapped in Abby's bone crushing hug. "You're back! I'm so glad you're back."

Ziva laughed as she returned the hug. "Hi Abby.

Tony pushed past Gibbs and gave her a hug. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as his arms wrapped around her. She really had missed everyone. "Hey Zee-vah. Lookin' good."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled back to be next wrapped in Gibbs's arms. It was so rare, and such a bear hug, especially as he held her tight. "It's good to have you back home, Ziver," he whispered.

Ziva bit her lip to not cry. She never realized how much she had missed hearing him call her that until now. Nodding and taking a deep breath, she pulled back to give him a small smile and turned to Tim who was bouncing on his toes with a silly grin. Chuckling, she opened her eyes and Tim crushed her to him, picking her up and twirling her.

"So happy you're home Zee."

"Me too."

"Me three," Tony grinned.

"Me four," Abby cheered and pulled everyone into a group hug, Gibbs watching with a small smile.

Ducky and Palmer shortly joined to greet Tony and Ziva and Abby was talking a mile a minute. Everything was good.

"Sorry to break the reunion."

They all turned to Director Vance who stood at the opening of their bullpen.

"What can we do for you Vance?"

Vance barely glanced at Gibbs before addressing them. "Welcome back Agent David, Agent DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Sir." They knew their positions and that just getting back to only insult or get on the director's bad side wouldn't be good.

"Unfortunately I have to end the reunion short as Agent McGee…"

Tim looked at the director with wide eyes. "Y-Yes sir?"

"I have another assignment for you."

Ziva didn't miss the soft sigh come from Tim and she again wondered what he had been doing all these months for the director that kept him from getting proper rest. And she could see that his time in the basement had been long because he was paler than he used to be.

"Yes sir?"

"You've been specifically requested to help upgrade someone's network."

They all frowned while Gibbs glared. "Whose?"

"Director David's."

* * *

**A/N: I had intended for this to just be a oneshot with the emails, instant messages, and the reunion. But when I had been typing it up, Eli's name popped up. So, it's going to be a bit longer. Not too long. Possible just three chapter. So...hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry took awhile but I've just...ugh!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"You are not going alone!"

"Boss, I-"

"No." Jethro turned to face Director Vance. "He is not going there alone."

"Boss, I'll be alright." Tim tried to calm his lover down but he wasn't hearing him. He was talking over him and demanding the director to send someone else or to send someone with him.

"I'll go with him."

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea Boss," Tony said hesitantly. "Remember, Director David isn't exactly your number one fan."

Tim watched before looking at Ducky, staring at his with a thoughtful look as his mind had already eliminated his teammates' ability to join him to Israel. Ducky glanced at him before doing a double take when he saw him watching.

"Then you," Jethro suggested but Ziva shook her head.

"No, my father does not like Tony either."

It was Tony's turn to make a suggestion. "Ziva?"

Jethro shook his head. "She just got home."

"Ducky." They all turned to look at him and Tim offered a small smile. "If it's alright, and Ducky's alright with it, I'd like him to join me."

Honestly, he would have preferred Jethro to join him to Israel, but like they said, Director David wasn't Jethro's number one fan. David had Tony and Ziva watched and thought they were sleeping together, so that was out. Ziva just got home and needed rest, Abby and Jimmy were out, and since they were so adamant about someone going with him, then it left Ducky.

They all looked to Ducky who shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a short break from the last few autopsies I've had to perform."

"Excuse me," Director Vance interrupted, "but I don't remember saying that anyone would be accompanying Agent McGee. He is only going to be working on the director's computers."

"Vance." Uh oh. Tim knew that voice. "I just got my team back, after you split us up. If you think I'm going to easily let you have my agent whisked away to work on computers as if he's still workin in Cybercrimes, then we're going to have a problem."

Director Vance stared at Jethro before he raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smirk that sent off Tim's warning bells. Something about that smirk didn't sit too well with him, but Vance spoke before he could dwell on it.

"And where do you suppose I get an ME so quickly?"

"If I may Director," Ducky said, stepping up, "I have a friend, who is an ME, who I could recommend to fill in for me while I accompany Timothy to Israel. Besides, if it's a problem, then I have plenty of vacation hours collected that I haven't had the fortune of using."

Vance blinked before nodding curtly. "Very well. Doctor, with me, and Agent McGee, your flight is tomorrow morning." Tim nodded. "Now, I believe you have work to do."

They watched Ducky and Director Vance head up to his office before they thought of moving.

"I can't believe my father!"

"Maybe he just really needs help with his computers," Abby said though she didn't look like she believed her own words.

"Eli David doesn't do anything for no reason." Tim saw Jethro stare at him like it was going to be the last time and he shook his head at him with a small reassuring smile.

Ziva agreed.

"Well…I have to get back to work. Great to have you back Ziva, Tony. Come on Jimmy." She grabbed Jimmy's hand and started pulling him to the elevator, Jimmy waving at them goodbye.

"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

"I don't know what he's planning, or what he wants, but I don't trust him."

"You don't trust most people," Tim chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jethro's cheek as he passed him from the bathroom and to their bedroom.

He had moved back in with Jethro about two months after the team was split apart. He had only stayed at Ziva's apartment because of Jett and because they basically had been too busy to think about it. But eventually he moved back in with Jethro, brought Jett along since Ziva was in Israel, and continued to pay his half for the apartment since his name was still on the lease, check on it, and keep it clean while Ziva was gone.

Tim was packing his bag for his stay in Israel. They really had no idea how long he would be there but it shouldn't be more than a week depending on what Eli David wanted and if he had to get new things.

"True, but Eli David and Leon Vance are two people I don't trust the most."

"Doesn't help that they knew each other way back when."

Jethro grunted, coming up behind him and sliding his arms around his waist. Tim sighed and leaned back against him, relishing in the older man's strong embrace. He really didn't want to go. The family was just back together. But…he had to go.

"I'm gonna go get a book or two, be right back."

He headed downstairs into the living room and went through his own book collection, trying to decide which ones he wouldn't mind taking with him for the flight and for whenever he got bored. Choosing two, he plucked them off their shelves and headed upstairs, grabbing the mail on the side table on the way. Give something for Jethro to do.

"Here."

Though he rolled his eyes, Jethro went through the mail while Tim finished packing. "Here, you got something."

Tim looked down at the envelope and frowned looking at the return address. "I don't know a Beverly Williams." But he opened the letter anyway, seeing Jethro opening one as well, and read the little card first. Only to fall limply on the bed beside Jethro as he read the letter.

_Dear Agent McGee, _

_Sorry you're getting this four months later, but with making arrangements, cleaning out my sister's house, and grieving, I completely forgot to mail you and the rest of your team these letters from Jenny._

_Sorry,  
Beverly Williams_

Tim opened the letter with trembling fingers and read.

_Dear Timothy,_

_When I first met you, I was…surprised that Jethro had hired you. Not only because of how green you were, but also because of your intelligence with a computer. As you know, Jethro isn't that good with a computer; though…I think that answered one of the mysteries. But as I continued to observe you, I could see not only why he brought you to the team, but also why he fell in love with you._

_You're not only smart and observant, but you're fiercely stubborn, loyal, and would do anything for the ones you care for. Just one situation, the situation with your sister, was proof enough. You take on challenges head on, which I have to admire about you Timothy. Jethro is one big challenge, one I can admit that I wasn't strong enough to take on. _

_I know that I'm gone; you're probably not even reading this right afterwards like I intended. My sister can be a bit forgetful. However, I ask for two things. One is to help Tony and Ziva through this. It wasn't their faults that I'm dead. I knew I wouldn't be coming back, except for my funeral. It's the reason why I didn't request for you to accompany me to Los Angeles._

_Because I was the director, I had to have escorts and the best team was required. Which means Jethro's team. And though I didn't want to put Tony or Ziva in danger, or for them to go through what they no doubt are going through, I especially didn't want that for you. Jethro has already lost Shannon and Kelly. I couldn't risk him losing you too. I'm not sure what would be left of Jethro if anything happened to you._

_The second thing I ask of you is to take care of Jethro. I know you already plan to, but I can't stop asking._

_Take care Timothy._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny Shephard_

"Damn woman," he heard muttered beside him and he chuckled at the look on Jethro's face as he looked at him. Apparently Jethro's letter had been a lot shorter as he was reading over Tim's shoulder and shaking his head. "Gone and still handing out orders."

"Well, who am I to not follow the director's orders?"

Jethro rolled his eyes but Tim saw the small smile on Jethro's lips. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against his lover's, sighing as Jethro's lips lightly nipped at his bottom lip and gently placing the letter aside, he wrapped his arms around Jethro's neck and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss.

"Love ya Jethro."

* * *

"So…Ducky, did you get anything in the mail yesterday?"

"If you're asking if I received a letter from Jenny, then yes." Ducky smiled at Tim's small blush and patted the younger man's arm as they sat on the plane. "If I may ask, what did Jenny say in yours?"

"Explained why she didn't have me in L.A. when she went and to take care of Jethro, though she knew I already planned on it."

"What are your thoughts on Director Vance?"

Tim blinked at the swift subject change before shrugging. "Ambitious is the first word that comes to mind. He came in and immediately set Jethro to figure out who the mole was." He stared at Ducky. "Why?"

Ducky shrugged. "Just curious to know if you or Jethro ever thought to tell the new director about your relationship."

He quickly shook his head, just the idea of letting Director Vance know about their relationship set his heart racing and small beads of sweat to break out on his forehead. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Remember that we knew Jenny for years and didn't even tell her. She just found out because of the explosion that sent Jethro into a coma. Until we know for sure that we can not only trust Vance but trust him not to split us up, we're not telling him."

"Alright," Ducky said with another pat to his arm. "Relax my boy. It was just a question that has had me curious for a while now."

Nodding, he relaxed and grabbed a book. "You don't mind…"

"Oh, no, go ahead Tim. I have a bit of my own reading that I would like to do."

Tim smiled before opening his book and relaxing for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Eli sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and he listened to Leon on the other line. "Leon, I requested Agent McGee."

"Yes, and that has me worried. You don't do anything without a reason Eli."

"Alright… Yes I have a reason, but he is in no danger."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"They're my own."

"Eli…I have big plans for that young man. I won't have you ruin it by putting him in danger for some sort of revenge against Gibbs."

"Leon," he warned with an edge to his voice. The situation with Ari and his death by Gibbs' hand was off limits.

"I apologize."

He nodded even though Leon couldn't see him. "Besides, you should have worried about that _before_ you put your agent and the doctor on my plane."

"Yeah, well, call me sentimental but I put my faith in you."

"Then why question me now?"

"Gibbs won't leave me alone."

Eli snorted at that. Yeah, he bet Gibbs was annoying Leon about Agent McGee leaving for Israel to meet him, and without him.

"I know. I knew the man was protective of his team and I understand that it's a problem since they just came back together, but even this is a bit much."

So Leon didn't know. Interesting.

"Well, I gotta go, and…I'll hold you accountable if anything happens to Agent McGee."

"Shalom Leon."

"Shalom Eli."

He hung up the phone with a sigh and shake of his head. Another mystery of Agent Timothy McGee. Four months and already Leon had plans for the young man, enough to pester Eli to know if he was in any danger and pointedly inform Eli that he was responsible for Agent McGee.

That made two calls to ensure the agent's safety. The first from his daughter.

What was so important about this agent?

It wasn't long that he was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door and Amit entered with their two guests with him. "Agent McGee and Doctor Mallard are here."

"Yes, yes, send them in."

Both men entered, Amit shutting the door behind them, and Eli stood to shake their hands. "Director David," Doctor Mallard greeted as McGee just nodded.

"Thank you for coming."

"Oh it's no problem. No problem at all."

Eli noticed that McGee was staring at him and if he was a lesser man, he would have squirmed. Those eyes were staring at him as if _he_ was the mystery. He's encountered many people in his life, but something about those green eyes, the way they stared at him, was a little unnerving.

"So," McGee said, breaking the silence and finally speaking, "you need help with your computers."

"Yes."

"What do you need exactly?"

"I would like everything updated and I need help with that as I do not know what is needed. And I do not trust someone average as they could try and have me buy something I would never use."

"Why me?"

Demanding young thing.

"I have heard good word from Director Vance that you were smart with computers."

McGee stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Would you like me to start now?"

"No. I'll have Officer Hadar show you to your rooms so you may unpack and rest. Dinner will be shortly and there I will tell you what I'd like done."

"Okay," McGee said as he again nodded and held out his hand to be shook again, Doctor Mallard following.

"Hadar."

"Yes sir."

"Please show them their rooms."

"Yes sir."

He watched them leave before sitting back down in his chair and knew this next week was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Gemcitylady:** Tim?

**Elflord:** Hey Zee

**Gemcitylady:** How are you?

**Elflord:** I'm fine. :)

**Elflord: **Worried?

**Gemcitylady:** Yes. I do not trust my father.

**Elflord:** Nah, I'm good. Came, met him, had dinner and talked computers, and now I'm in the room they gave me. Ducky's in the next room.

**Gemcitylady:** Hmm

**Elflord:** You alright?

**Gemcitylady:** Of course.

**Elflord:** Good to be home? :)

**Gemcitylady:** Yes

**Gemcitylady:** Though it stinks that now that I am home, you are gone. Not just in Israel but moved out of the apartment.

**Elflord:** Ah, don't worry Zee. I shouldn't be gone long. At least with this, we know how long it'll be.

**Gemcitylady:** True

**Elflord:** Are Abby and Tony over?

**Gemcitylady:** Yes. We are watching a movie right now. Though, Tony is talking through it. Again!

**Gemcitylady:** It really is good to be home.

**Elflord:** lol

**Gemcitylady:** *sigh* Wish you were here

**Elflord:** Wish I was there too.

**Elflord: **…Hold on.

**Gemcitylady:** Tim?

**Elflord:** Hold on.

Tim minimized his conversation with Ziva and set up his video before sending an invitation to Ziva. A second later, Ziva's face filled the screen and she smiled. "Hey Tim."

"Hey Zee."

"Is that Probie?" Ziva was nudged over, and she glared, as Tony's face joined Ziva's. "Hey McGeek! How's the desert?"

"Hot."

"You didn't forget your sunscreen did you?"

Tim glanced at Ziva and saw her smirk too. "Why Tony… If I didn't know any better I'd say that was worry in your voice."

Tony snorted though Tim could see the small blush. "No. Just don't want to you turning red like a lobster without me there to joke about it."

"Uh huh."

"Don't listen to him Tim." Abby's face joined them. "He's worried."

"Yes," Ziva said. "It is all he's been talking about today."

Tony glared at the two women beside him. "I wasn't the only one."

"Yeah, but we admit it. You okay over there Tim?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine. It's not like he planned to murder me the second I got here." The three looked doubtful and Tim rolled his eyes. "What'd you guys do today?"

"Cold cases."

"Evidence."

Tim smiled at their answers. He missed them already.

* * *

They were sitting in his office, playing a game of backgammon. His bodyguard, confident, and friend Mossad Officer Amit Hadar was beating him at the moment, but he still had plans to win.

"So, what do you think of Agent McGee so far?" he asked.

"He is…interesting."

"Oh?"

"Once Agent McGee is set with a task, he is focused. Nothing short of an earthquake could distract him. He didn't even let anyone help, wouldn't even let them touch the stuff in case they handled it wrong."

"Hmm."

"It's actually quite odd," Amit pondered with a small frown before shrugging. "I guess I have just never seen anyone so focused."

They sat quietly before Amit spoke again. "I can see why."

"Why what?"

"I can see why Agent Gibbs is attracted."

Eli grunted. He knew his friend has taken a male lover a time or two and he didn't fuss about it. When it came to the life of a Mossad Officer you found pleasure where you found it. You never knew when the day you're living would be your last. And though his eyes have never strayed to that of a male, he could see what his friend was speaking about.

It was the eyes, the bottom lip, the softness of his skin. Eli had been surprised how soft and pale Agent McGee's skin was.

He scowled as he realized where his thoughts were headed and rolled his eyes when Amit laughed. "Do not say anything."

"I am not."

"You my friend are trouble." Amit smirked before making his next move. Eli grumbled. "I want to know more about this agent. Why he is so important."

"Question him?"

"Yes, but subtly. We do not want him to feel interrogated."

Amit sat back with a smirk when he won the game. "Even though we are."

"Yes."

* * *

Almost a week had gone by and Ducky was sitting in the sitting room at Director David's home, playing backgammon. "So, are you going to eventually explain why we're here?" He paused before shaking his head. "Let me rephrase that. I know why _I'm_ here. But why is Tim?"

Eli puffed on his cigar and stared at the board to decide his next move. "Why do you ask? Why do you think I do not just need my computers updated?"

"I heard young Timothy the other day mumbling about how he didn't understand why you wanted to update your computer here at home when there was barely anything needing updating. The ones at work, yes, but here, no."

He sat in silence before admitting, "Agent McGee intrigues me."

The doctor stared at him questionably before asking, "How?"

"…Not only has he become important to Leon in a short four months, he has also become important to Ziva."

"And you find that strange?"

"Yes." He made his move.

Doctor Mallard looked back down at the board. "Timothy has the amazing ability to break through people's personal walls. Mossad walls are no different."

Eli refrained from huffing as that did not explain anything. He already knew that. "How?"

"I wouldn't know. It still surprises me at times. But from what I've observed," Eli was getting the feeling of being in school the more Doctor Mallard talked, "Timothy was the first to accept Ziva to the team, first to offer her a smile so shortly after Agent Todd's death. He offered her short cuts from her apartment to work so that she could avoid being late, and I've heard that he offers her advice whenever he has free time on computers."

Huh.

He sat back, Doctor Mallard doing the same. "Tell me about him."

"If you're intrigued, why haven't you observed him?"

"Tried."

"It's hard figuring out the man when he's elbow deep in wires."

A chuckled left him before he could stop it. "Yes. And he is…focused when he is working."

"That he is." He continued after a while. "Timothy is a young man that I am honored to have met, befriend, and watch grow. As you've seen, he is focused, observant, and smart. Though…for as smart as he is, he doesn't grasp or understand a few things, such as when he's being manipulated. He needs to know all the facts, needs to know them all up front. He doesn't like it when people dance around something, he rather likes things done head on and-"

"Okay." Both men looked at the doorway to see Agent McGee, with Amit behind him.

Eli blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm done." And his hands came to his hips. "I want to know why I'm here and will not be…interrogated by Officer Hadar any longer."

"See?" Doctor Mallard chuckled. "Head on."

Eli looked back to Amit behind McGee who shrugged with a quirk of his lips. "Only so many questions I can ask without him catching on Director."

"No worries. Come, Agent McGee, join us."

McGee sat down in the seat to his right and just stared at him. Leon had told him a bit about McGee when he had called to check up on him and this McGee wasn't who Leon described. Leon described McGee as a young man that was smarter than average but was shy and a ball of nervous energy when faced with strangers or superiors. Yet here McGee sat, staring at him, just silently waiting for him to answer his demands of what Eli wanted of him. Seemed to Eli that when the younger man was impatient or comfortable those nerves went away. Or…the nervousness was an act for Leon, to feel the new director out.

Again with the mystery of Timothy McGee.

"You intrigue me Agent McGee. You're a mystery, and I do love mysteries."

McGee blinked, turned to Doctor Mallard who shrugged, and then looked back at him. "Um, okay. Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, frowning, "why? I mean, why are you even aware of me? And why me?"

"It's my business to know who Ziva is partnered with, who she works with."

"And you saw our emails and instant messages over the past four months."

Eli was not even surprised that McGee knew as he had been working on his personal computer just now. The last computer to work on. He saw Doctor Mallard frown out of the corner of his eye but he ignored the good doctor and puffed on his cigar before addressing Agent McGee.

"Yes."

The younger agent's head tilted to the side as he watched him. He saw a realization dawn in his eyes. "How long have you had Ziva monitored?"

"For a while now," he waved away. "It's come to my attention that you are important to my daughter."

"So is the rest of the team, yet, here I am."

He continued as if he had not been interrupted. "And I know that in the beginning Ziva kept to the Mossad ways. Yet," he looked at McGee over his glasses, "you passed through them as if nothing and have become like a brother to her."

"Yeah."

"How do you do it?"

McGee frowned. "I don't understand."

"You somehow become important to my daughter, Leon," he didn't miss McGee's confusion at that, "and…Gibbs."

Both Doctor Mallard and McGee froze at that but McGee's eyes hardened. He never thought it, except for when he first learned of Agent McGee, but if he ever thought the green eyed agent in front of him weak, he wouldn't now. It seemed his relationship with Gibbs was a button that no one was allowed to push.

"What I want to know is how?"

"You've also had me followed."

"Like I said, it is my business to know who my daughter partners with. You work with Ziva, you live with Ziva, you are important to my daughter."

"I'm still trying to understand what you want from me," he replied. "If it's just to figure me out, then having me do work and get second hand information isn't going to work. Of course, you could have just asked Ziva. If it's to warn me away from Ziva, for some reason, then sorry, it's not going to happen."

Now, that was interesting. He saw that Agent McGee's last comment also intrigued Amit who was standing at his post by the door, listening.

"You would not leave her alone if I asked?"

"No."

"Demand?"

"No."

"Threaten?"

"No."

It was refreshing to see such fierce loyalty to his daughter. Though a part of him was furious at this young man for breaching his daughter's Mossad walls, turning her into an emotional woman and no longer an officer, a part of him was grateful. This man was giving his daughter what he never could. What he took away from her. Opportunity to live life full of love and life, like his wife, like his daughter Tali.

He wanted to see how far this loyalty went and with casualty asked, "Even if I threatened the life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The change in the calm man was instantaneous. From his relaxed posture, he went rigid and still, his eyes flashed into something he saw in many angered Mossad officers. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted. Then it all cleared. It all happened so fast that if he hadn't been watching, he would have missed it.

"You've monitored me, you've checked me out. Then you know what I would do for the ones I care deeply about."

"Which is?"

"Anything that's necessary. And right now in my life, those important are my team and my family."

Yes, he recalled hearing about McGee's sister getting in trouble and he had without question given up his badge because the former director worried about the NCIS' image. It was a manipulation of course, but still. Hearing how easily he had been ready to leave his job just for family had surprised him.

He stared at the stubborn young man and found himself smiling. He could see it. As he sat there, defiant and ready for any threat. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the backgammon board and continued to play with Doctor Mallard who only paused for a few seconds before he too continue playing.

Timothy McGee wasn't a mystery.

He was just different. Like a puzzle. Eli had known all the pieces and hadn't known the finished product, until he met him, had an actual conversation with him, and saw it all in one piece. He still didn't know certain things about the young man, probably never would because he wasn't anyone special to McGee, but he could see it.

And he liked it.

He liked him for his Ziva. He would protect her.

* * *

"Turns out I've passed some kind of test," Tim said over the phone to Jethro later that night in his room. He was packing as he was done with everything and he and Ducky would be heading back to DC the next morning.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Turns out I was some kind of mystery that needed to be solved or something."

He had no plans to tell his lover about the end of the conversation. Where Director David had seemed to be seeing how far his loyalty to Ziva went. Truth be told, if someone, Director David included, thought to use a person he loved as leverage for anything, his first reaction would have been to draw his weapon. However, he would have stayed calm and told the team so they could help. All those minds together were better than one.

"You comin' home?"

"Yep. Ducky and I are on a flight first thing in the morning."

"Good. The sooner you're home the better."

"Aah, Jethro."

"Yeah, yeah."

He chuckled as he finished zipping up his suitcase and sitting down. "Just admit it, you miss me."

"Just get your ass home."

"Yes sir," he saluted, even though Jethro couldn't see him. It warmed him though when he heard the small laugh on the other end of the phone.

Yeah, he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**A/N: ****Not my most favorite chapter, but to be honest I am...in the worst mood. My stupid external hard drive just won't work. It reads it, but it won't let me see it. Any of it. I've done everything and now I have to take it to the Geek Squad to see what they can do because I can not lose what's on it. Which is everything! **

**Sorry, ranting and that's not what this if for.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Also, if you haven't, don't forget to vote on the poll on what I should write and post after this series. There are only six stories left and most are one shots. So, it won't be long before this series is over. **

**One more chapter left after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tim's knee bounced as he sat on the plane, waiting for the seatbelt light to switch off. Instead of riding in Director Eli's plane this time, Tim and Ducky were on a commercial flight, meaning about nine hours before he could get home. He had talked to Ziva and the others via video after he had talked to Jethro the previous night and they had been happy to hear that he and Ducky were heading home.

He knew Jethro was going to be there, he was picking him up, but he wouldn't be surprised if he found the rest of the team there. Wouldn't be even more surprised if Abby was there with a sign. Just thinking about his friend, bouncing on her toes in excitement and a sign had his lips tilting up a bit. But really, he just wanted to go home. Home to Jethro, home to their bed and all the filthy things they could do.

Tim jumped at the touch on his hand and looked over to see Ducky smiling. "Huh?"

"We can go now."

He looked around and saw that light had been turned off and people were starting to get their things, standing, and ready to leave just as much as him. Nodding, he stood and grabbed Ducky's bag from the overhead before grabbing his own.

"Glad to be home Tim?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Sorry again though about that being your vacation."

"Oh don't worry about it my dear boy," Ducky waved away. "I knew I wasn't really needed for this trip, but as we both know, your team wasn't going to let you go alone." Tim chuckled at that. "And besides, I quite enjoyed myself."

"Seriously?"

Ducky nodded and led the way as Tim had let him out first. "And last night was especially…entertaining."

Tim snorted at that. Yeah, if you called being summoned all the way to another country by the Director of Mossad, because he found you intriguing, and then went on to try and figure you out both second hand and directly, then yeah, it was entertaining. "Sure."

The older man laughed at the look on his face, patted his arm, and continued to walk on. "You have to admit to yourself Timothy, that if you were in his place, you would have been intrigued by yourself."

"Uh, not really." He didn't really see what the big deal was. So he made friends, and found a lover, what the hell was so intriguing about that?

Ducky shook his head. "Sometimes, my dear boy, I don't think you realize your own worth."

Tim found himself blushing a bit at that but pushed it away as they were reaching customs. Once they made it through, they made their way through the airport. They turned the corner that led to baggage and the doors, and yep, sure enough there was a sign in the air.

_WELCOME HOME TIM AND DUCKY!_

Abby was waving it excitedly, ignoring the looks she was receiving at her attire and hyperness – no doubt no one's ever seen a hyper Goth before – Tony and Ziva were talking with Jimmy, Jethro listening and keeping an eye out. He knew when both Jethro and Abby saw them. Jethro showed a flash of a smile while Abby starting jumping up and down, shouting, "I see them! I see them!"

She pushed the sign at Tony who grunted before jogging her way over, her boots making a loud sound. The others followed more calmly though Tim didn't miss their looks of relief and smiles. Abby barreled into both of them, holding them tight. "I'm so glad you're back."

Tim and Ducky patted her back. "Happy to see you too Abs," Tim said and then pressed a brief kiss to her cheek before he was pulled out of her embrace by Tony. Abby didn't complain, she just put her full hugging powers to Ducky who continued to pat her back.

"Good to see you too, my dear."

"Probie!" Tim chuckled, giving Tony's back a slap or two before Tony let him go with a pout. "You're not red."

"You saw me just last night Tony."

"Yeah, well, knowing you, McGeek, you can probably make yourself look normal on a live video. I was all ready for you to return a lobster."

He rolled his eyes. "Not a chance Tony." He gave a brotherly hug to Jimmy, giving him a smile.

"Besides, he was working," Ziva put in before she smiled up at Tim and gave him a hug. Tim grinned when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Tim."

"Zee!" he cheered, twirling her around like he did when she returned from Israel.

"I am happy to see you safe."

"Always. Oh, here," he said and pulled a letter out of his jacket. "Your father told me to give this to you."

Ziva took it hesitantly before nodding in Jethro's direction. Tim faced his lover and smiled, "Hello."

"Hey," he said and pulled Tim into his arms, holding him in a big bear hug. Felt so good, Tim sighed and held him back just as tightly. Eventually they pulled apart, before they drew even more attention to themselves, and it was too short in Tim's opinion. Keeping close to his lover, he turned to the rest of the group, seeing the others talking and saying hi to Ducky, who Abby kept close.

"You two up to getting some drinks?" Tony asked.

Tim really wanted to be alone with Jethro, but he also wanted to be with his friends. Especially since he hadn't been able to spend time with them when their team came back together. Nodding, they agreed to their usual place before heading out and getting in their cars. Of course, with Jethro's driving, he and Tim arrived before the others.

"Never thought I'd miss your driv-npph!" He was silenced by Jethro's hand on the back of his neck, his lips over his. Sighing, he kissed Jethro back, putting a very small dent in catching up their week apart from each other.

Jethro finally released his lips and pressed their foreheads together. "You alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. It wouldn't have been good for Eli if you had stayed there longer."

Tim smirked, giving Jethro's lips a peck. "Come rushing to my rescue."

His lover snorted. "Something like that."

There was a knock on Tim's window and he turned to see Ziva's face. Blushing a bit, he turned to Jethro who turned off the car and they both got out. "Catching up?" she quipped.

He heard Tony snicker from behind Ziva and without pause replied, "Not even close."

They all made their way into their usual bar, getting their usual table. Abby was talking a mile a minute, chattering away. Tim had Jethro's hand in his under the table. He turned to Ziva who was a little quiet. "You okay Zee?"

She flashed him a smile. "Yes. It's good to have you back."

"Aw, thanks Ziva." His head tilted as he stared at her before he softly asked, "Did you want to read your dad's letter?"

Ziva played with her glass a bit, glancing around. "You think I should?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you really."

Staring blankly ahead, she finally gave a curt nod before pulling it out and tearing it open. He knew she was allowing him to read it along with her when she tilted her body towards him.

_Ziva,_

_There have been times I felt this job take a piece of me. I worry they may be gone forever. I have not been the best of fathers, worse after your mother and Tali passed. But, I have always loved you, my daughter, even when I have not been able to show it. Timothy McGee is strong, and though he is a bit infuriating and still confuses me, I am happy you have found such a man to allow be your friend. Your brother. _

_Yes, I know._

_I just pray that we are not gone forever. From what your friend tells me; Sometimes life surprises you. _

_Those are the moments worth living for, my Ziva._

_Stay safe and protect each other._

_Your Abba_

Tim smiled when he finished reading it and seeing Ziva try to compose herself, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. They ignored the others, Jethro and Ducky distracting them if they thought to ask.

"Maybe still some hope for the guy."

Ziva chuckled, folding the letter and putting it away. She gave Tim a slightly awkward hug with their positions, but Tim gave one back with his free arm and smiled at Ziva which she returned.

Yeah, it was good to be home.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Next in McGee's Keeper Series: (#11) I'm Here - Summary: **Gibbs said that he had no other family. But when a case comes along, Tim and the team find that he in fact did have family. His father.


End file.
